project_wyomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchers
Location: They're located in and around Big Piney currently. I know we don't have to be slavish to the real world but I like taking a bit of reality and working around it. Coming at it that way Big Piney has really nothing worth mentioning. So since the Followers are being rolled into their story I want to move them closer to Boulder instead. The reason for this, from a design standpoint, is Jonah Field which is a natural gas field right next to Boulder. It has an interesting look to it and the gas wells themselves would be nice to have in game if possible. Link below has pictures to show you what the place looks like, though it's mainly the gas wells for reference. http://imgur.com/a/o3db5 The gas field already had lots of structures for them to settle into, water isn't too far off in the form of a stream though maybe they could collect what they drink from rain water primary given the whole sky motif. Summary of Tribe: The Watchers originally came from a Chinese POW camp (probably the one on the map but there would be several no doubt) and settled near Boulder. Few of those who made the move were well educated, having learned only myths, legends and traditions along with the unskilled manual labor they were forced into. This led to them fairly quickly reverting into a tribal structure once free. Having initial understood little English they weren't able to use books as a source of new knowledge. Over time with some outsiders gradually being allowed into the fold and having to deal with the other tribes in the area English becomes the primary language spoken. They observed a BOS zeppelin pass by in 2196 or thereabouts. This happens during a massive storm which prompts them to misinterpret the zeppelin as being Yu-Kiang, a mythical flying whale deity. This is because in Chinese legend the creature turns into a bird when angered and takes flight creating strong winds/a storm. They think the crash they watched was Yu-Kiang mid transformation back into a whale to return to the water. The Follower of the Apocalypse show up with a Mr. Handy which causes the Watchers to mistake them as heralds of their god. The Mr. Handy in particular is why because he's metal and floats. They listen to the Followers only because the Mr. Handy listens to them. Design Concept: Weapons should all tend toward things like spears, bow/crossbow and knives. Clothing should involve feathers, scarves, ponchos, shawls or anything else that's loose and could get caught by the wind. I don't have a clear picture on which direction it should take exactly. It could be really obvious and just use Aztec and other native American tribes for inspiration. I also like the idea of something along the lines of a Peruvian and Tibetan mash up. A third possibility is to give them a very 50's era communist Chinese worker kind of vibe. I've got two albums with some pictures to help show vaguely what I'm thinking. The Peruvian and Tibetan album has one at the end that's actually from Africa but I though was interesting looking so just tossed it in too. Native look inspiration: http://imgur.com/a/yJRQz Peru/Tibet inspiration: http://imgur.com/a/Cmnaj They would be living in the trailers that were left around the gas wells. They'd have lines running from the top of the wells down to their homes or just the ground around it with tattered flags, windsocks, ribbons and the like. If you want help picturing this do a search for prayer flags and you'll get the general idea. I don't think it'd be worth all the effort to make it happen but I think it'd be cool if they were able to set off sky lanterns at some point in their quest line since it's fitting with their sky obsession. Tribal Belief System: While they would have several myths and legends it's Yu-Kiang that stands above all else. When they witnessed the zeppelin in flight they thought it was Yu-Kiang being angered. Some believed it was in relation to them just beginning to take steps away from a tribal life style influenced by some of the outsiders they had taken in over the years. This event whipped up religious fervor that kept their society primitive in nature. Their understanding of tech is extremely limited as a result of resistance to modernization but they aren't technophobes. As with the zeppelins, anything too complex for them to grasp is the work of something mythical or divine in nature. Those who show an understanding of tech are called Nanwu (Wizard) and tend to be respected in the community if they prove friendly. Their rite of passage is a leap of faith called Tiào Shuǐ (Dive). They climb to the top of one of the gas wells, which is only decorated on one side with the prayer flags, to reach a makeshift diving board on the unadorned side. Below there is a pool of water that is roughly twelve feet deep and around twenty five feet in diameter. This jump mimics Yu-Kiang's transition between whale and bird. It is only done as a coming of age ceremony when there had been enough rain fall. It's not uncommon for there to be a death every dozen jumps or so. Sometimes water is brought to the pool to allow the rite if it's been an especially dry year. Should be noted there will probably have to be steps or a elevator to get up as the player needs a way up and climbing isn't an option. Tribal Life and Power Structure: The Tiào Shuǐ also serves as part of their justice system. For the crimes of murder, rape, heresy, treason and grievous assault committed against another member of the tribe there are two choices presented to the offender. The Tiào Shuǐ must be completed immediately (which usually has a high chance of fatality) or exile from the tribe. If they survive the Tiào Shuǐ then they are forgiven their crimes. Exile includes having a brand burned onto the offenders forehead. They are allowed to leave the village but afterward anyone who is seen with the brand can be killed on sight regardless of whether they are in Watcher territory or not. The resolution of lesser crimes is decided by a third party holding a feather in each hand, one for each involved party, and releasing them at the same time. Whoever has their feather touch the ground last is deemed to be in the right. The title of elder is inherited. The elder is who disputes are brought to and the one who decides when a crime is severe enough that the choice of Tiào Shuǐ or exile must be evoked. They hold all other power one would expect, declaring war, alliances, etc. Those under the elder are expected to offer small gifts weekly. For all others there is little in the way of a support system. Each family or individual must tend to their own needs. Being a jack of all trades is far more common than specializing in on aspect of day to day life. This is another contributing factor to their lack of develop as a society. Crop farming is more common as a source of food than hunting for them as well. Naming convention will depend on which style of clothing they end up with. Either Chinese names if we do the Tibetan/Peruvian style (Example: Ni Yan, Kai Kang). Native American for the Aztec/native bent (examples: Soaring Hawk, Leaping Frog). Maybe hybred names of the communist worker style (examples: Dave Wu, Sally Wong) though perhaps just regular Chinese names are best in this case too. NPCs: This time I won't try naming and describing any NPCs till a style of dress is locked down. There would be at the least an elder, one or two named Followers of the Apocalypse, the Mr. Robot and a Watcher who stood accused of murder.